Her First Time
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: The night Rashel killed her first vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Diaclaimer: **I don't own Night World, L.J Smith does

* * *

Chapter One

I was finally ready. It's time to put my seven years of training to the test. I was going out hunting tonight and to say I wasn't nervous would be an understatement.  
"Honour is what makes a warrior, fight honourably and you'll be respected." My martial arts teacher, samurai warrior, Sensei was saying. We were sitting in his back garden, we had just finished practicing zanshin and Sensei was ending the lesson in his favourite way, stating the importance of honour and respect.  
"If your opponent has respect for you, they will more than likely fight fairly."  
I nodded. He has been saying this since I met him when I was five, two months after the day at the carnival. There was just one problem, how were you meant to fight honourably against vampires – they were leeches, parasites. But I will find a way to fight with honour, I will not disappoint Sensei. He may not believe in the Night World but he has done so much for me that I couldn't bear letting him down. He taught me how to take care of myself, to fight.  
"Rashel? Are you listening?" Sensei's voice cut through my thoughts.  
"Sorry Sensei."  
"It's understandable; you've been here for hours. You should start heading home, your fosters will be wondering where you are." I sighed, foster homes was the story of my life. I've been to many, each one as bad as the next. This one was definitely the worst; my foster mother probably hasn't noticed that I've been gone since six – thirty this morning.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Sensei." I got up and left through the garden gate.

I walked the twenty minute route through the rough part of Boston to my foster home. I walked round the side of the entrance to the back door. Inside was my foster mom Marie and just as I suspected she didn't even acknowledge that I had entered the room. I went to my room and started to get ready for tonight. I had started to track a vampire two weeks ago; he was staying in one of the abandoned warehouses down town. I should have killed him a week ago but I kept bailing, but I was going to do it tonight. I changed into my ninja clothes and got out a black scarf. Sensei would never agree to me hiding my identity, but the number one rule in vampire hunting, never let a vampire see what you look like. I took out a bamboo backscratcher, to show the vampires that I'll never be that frightened little kitten that I was seven years ago. I grabbed my bokken, a gift from Sensei and with one look in the mirror; I climbed through the window out into the cool and dangerous night.

* * *

**A/N **Okay this is my first story so I'm really nervous about what you all think. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night World, L.J Smith does.

* * *

Chapter Two

Once outside, it was time to get into action. Dusk was just setting in and I made my way to the field that curved around the estate. Mostly the field was used by teenagers for parties, but most of them were too drunk to notice someone dressed as a ninja with a sword walking through. The field was a great way to get to the warehouse as it saved me the trouble of going through the busy streets of Boston.

The walk to the warehouse made me really want to be fifteen so I could get a car and drive there. (**A/N that is the age you can drive in America, yeah?)** The journey was very uneventful, with the occasional turn down a quiet alley. On the way, I past the Lancers HQ. Elliot, the leader of the Lancers, wanted me to join but I wouldn't. The Lancers were great but I decided long ago that I would work alone and send a message to _the _vampire, as in time he will know that I will find him.

I turned the last corner and the industrial estate came into view. I climbed over the fence and took a quick look around. It didn't look like there wasn't anyone there but I wouldn't let that fool me. Vampires were masters of deception.  
"Zanshin, don't fail me now", I whispered to myself. Zanshin, warriors bread and butter, a state of total awareness which helps you observe your surroundings and still be fully committed to your attack. I reached the warehouse where I knew the vampire was. I slid open a window and silently pulled myself through. From my spot in front of the window, my disgust for the leeches deepened as I looked around. There was a jacket, a teddy bear, a school bag and many other items covered in blood from his victims. For the first time since I left the house, I felt a pang in my stomach; could I do this? No I couldn't think like that, I could do this. With a new wave of confidence, I made my way through the warehouse finding tips of where to go – a shoe – a glove. I found an open door, I looked inside and bingo! There he was, his back was to me and he didn't seem to know I was there. I started to take my bokken out of its sheath, wait! I was going to do this honourably and attacking when your opponents back was turned was definitely not honourable. I needed to make my presence known while keeping the advantage. I saw a stack of boxes and ran to them. Once behind them I took two calming breaths and started banging on the boxes. I heard the vampire growl and heave himself off the ground. I ran out from behind them but kept to the shadows. I waited until the parasite was closer to me, then I stepped out from my place in the shadows. He stood there shocked for a moment, he then growled, fangs descending. He lunged to my left but I turned just in the nick of time, pulling my bokken out and thrusting it into the vampire's chest. I chuckled a bit at the stunned look on the vampire's already mummifying face. I pulled the bokken out and wiped it of the leech's clothes. I then took out the bamboo scratcher from my back pocket, I bent over the vampire and thinking of that day when my mother and Timmy were taken away from me by a vampire, when I was just a frightened little kitten, I whispered "This kitten has claws". I pulled the bamboo scratcher from his chin up to his forehead. The mark looked like scratch marks, marks like a cat. It was the beginning of the Cats reign and the Night World better brace themselves for it.

After disposing of the body, I headed home in content. I would be able to do this and I could use the foster system to my advantage. The nightworlders wouldn't be able to map me down to any one location. I was going to reach my goal and find the vampire that destroyed my family, cutting down as many vampires on the way as possible. I got home in high spirits but what made my day was the package on the porch that was addressed to me. Inside was a small wooden dagger with a sheath made of silver. There was also a note that said:  
_Rashel,  
Happy twelfth Birthday  
Sensei. _

**A/N **Okay my first finished story. Yay! Review le do thoil - please!


End file.
